


Heat or Birth

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Magnus, Possible Birth, Possible Omega Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus wakes up, his body feeling like fire. It's more intense then his heats. Getting up he feels a pain, a sharp pain coming from his stomach.





	Heat or Birth

Magnus wakes up, light streaming through the curtains. His body feels like it's on fire, even more intense then his heats. Throwing the duvet back and getting out of bed he grabs the edge of the night table, feeling a pain. A sharp pain from coming from his stomach. He tries to walk, but is only to make it two steps before he has to go and sit down on the bed again. He has never felt this kind of pain before. Unknowingly the Omega starts to release his pheromones, very intensely that it wakes up Alec.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec's voice is rough with sleep, but still has concern. Magnus groans in pain as a response. This prompts Alec to get out of his side of the bed and go to his fiance. "Mags, what's going on?"

" . . . Hurts . . . " is all the Warlock can grunt out. Before Alec can even say anything else the Shadowhunter notices that Magnus is holding his stomach. "I think my water broke."

Alec lays Magnus down on the bed and goes to call Catarina and the rest of their friends and family.

* * *

Cat get their almost immediately as well as Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon and Alec's parents. Magnus is laying on something that he and Alec have never seen or heard of before. Alec is at Magnus' side holding his hand so the Warlock can squeeze it every time he feels a contraction. Which, at this point, happens to be every two minutes.

"Okay Magnus," the blue-skinned Warlock says. "You're at ten centimeters meaning that you need to start pushing. On the count of three okay?"

Cat starts counting and Magnus squeezes Alec's hand as he pushes for their child to come out. Alec changes his hand to his upper arm for Magnus to squeeze as the cat-eye Warlock is cutting off circulation to his hand. Alec hushes his fiance, telling him that everything will be all right.

"You try giving birth to a twenty pound baby!" Magnus shoots at Alec as he squeezes the Alpha's upper arm as he pushes again.

"That's good Magnus," Cat praises. "His head is almost out."

The older man pushes two more times, one to get his and Alec's son's head out, then the rest of his body. Magnus falls against the pillows as Alec praises him. Alec wipes the hair out of Magnus' eyes as he looks at Cat holding a baby. A blue-skinned baby boy. Magnus and Alec's blue-skinned baby boy.

Cat uses her magic to clean the child and wrap him in a warm blanket before handing the child over to Alec. "Here you are. Now new babies need to be feed a lot as it helps them grow, also bathe him. And he will whine constantly too. Now I have to leave, the hospital needs me, but I will be back later to take his name."

With the older woman gone Alec hands their son to Magnus as he heads into the living room to see his parents, siblings, the annoying red-head and her even more annoying mundane friend of the red-head.

"Where are they?" Izzy asks quickly, obviously excited to meet her nephew.

"Magnus is holding him, and I'm pretty sure that he and our son are going to be asleep if I take you guys back there."

"How do you feel?" Robert and Jace ask in unison.

"As a new dad? I don't know. I'm not the one who gave birth, but I am happy to see Magnus holding our son."

"Alec, we can come back later. You need to be with Magnus and your son right now." Maryse reasons, seeing her daughter and youngest son and ex-husband ready to just go into the back and see their nephew and grandson.

Alec, seeing what his mother means nods in agreement. The good thing about having Maryse as a mother is that none of her kids really disobey her when she says it's time to leave a place. Maryse ushers them out as Alec goes back to see Magnus holding their son, as they both sleep. A smile comes to Alec's face seeing it. Recently his life has taken a lot of turns, good ones, and Alec cannot be more happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Also I've come to love Newt/Tina from Fantastic Beasts and the HP fandom.


End file.
